


Greatest day

by tigragrece



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Connor had one plan to do the perfect day for Hank and him and then propose to him.





	Greatest day

**Author's Note:**

> My 3rd work in the fandom
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language. And was just corrected by Grammarly

Connor had one mission today and it's was to propose to Hank to marry him.  
So he wakes up very early and decides to go commando for do pancake with just one apron.  
  
When Hank wakes up and see Connor like this he was so smitten, so blushing and so hot he couldn't stop wondering how he comes so lucky to have him.  
  
"Hello Con" he kisses his neck  
  
"Hello, Hank do you have sleep well?"  
  
"Oh yes I have slept well in your arms"  
  
"I'm glad" Connor kiss him  
  
Hank decided to have fun and go stand behind Connor  
  
"How come you wore nothing"  
  
"I was just feeling be like this today"  
  
"You are so gorgeous" and Hank kiss his neck  
  
"If you want after breakfast we could spend the day at bed, I have already take out Sumo"  
  
"This is not one problem for me"  
  
Connor was smiling, Hank was eating breakfast while Connor eats a little since he has done one upgrade for taste food and eat like human.  
  
They spend most of their day in the bed making love.  
  
"I'm so lucky to have you with me, every day I think you have saved my life"  
  
Connor put one finger in his mouth  
  
"I know and I love you so much, I care so much about you"  
  
They decide after to take out Sumo before the night because after Connor wanted to cook dinner.  
  
During the walk they had their hand linked.  
  
And after the dinner, Hank was sitting on the couch when Connor arrive with some clothes of Hank and something behind his back  
  
"What's going on Connor?"  
  
Connor put one knee on the floor and say "Hank, you are one the reason I decided to be déviant. I feel in love you of you almost as soon I have saw you. I will always protect you and be with you forever. Will you marry me?"  
  
Hank was so speechless and kiss Connor  
  
"Of course"  
  
Connor cries a little but he was not the only one, they were cuddled together on the floor then they decide to finish the night at the bed making love.


End file.
